Fears
"When you want to break someone, whether it be a human, a faunus, an Inhuman, an android, an amazonian, or hell, an Immortal, you can't break them through violence. You can't just beat them until they break, people are unbreakable. No, you have to break the mind. And what is the greatest weakness of the mind? Fear." - Phoenix Mortem "Fear" is the most powerful weapon used against people when you want to break them. It represents what makes them weak, helpless and afraid, whether it be something common, or something personal to them. Everybody has a fear. Alexander MacFarlane Fear: The Ghost Reason: After dying and being brought back to life, Alex was cursed with "The Ghost", who walked the earth to uphold vengeance to those who deserve punishment. Alex doesn't kill, but "The Ghost" has no qualms with killing people that he knows are bad. Alex fears that "The Ghost" will kill someone that Alex doesn't think shouldn't be killed, or one of his friends. Anna Kyle Fear: Abaddon Grey (Her Father) Reason: As a child, Anna was beat by her father, who also abused Amelia Kyle, her mother. When she was 7, Anna saved her mother from Abaddon by killing him before he could kill her, but Anna was forced to kill her mother out of mercy. This traumatic event still haunts Anna, and her fear of her father never truly went away. David Xiao Long Fear: Phoenix Mortem Reason: David has fought threat after threat after threat, but he has always come out on top, victorious. When Phoenix first arrived, his show of power, authority and rage was too much for David to handle. Phoenix broke David physically and mentally, and even after his defeat, David still has recurring nightmares about Phoenix. Epsilon Xiao Long Fear: Himself Reason: Epsilon used to consider himself a true hunter, fighting for good and protecting the innocent. However, during the fall of Beacon, he was hacked by Cinder Fall and killed hundreds of innocent people. After recovering, Epsilon realised how dangerous he really was, and how even he himself cannot trust himself, in case he is hacked again. Hecate Smith Fear: Loneliness Reason: Hecate spent her life with a travelling camp, and when she got older, provided 'comfort' to others. When she was sent to Cydonia's prison, she was put with Sky and the two became close together. Hecate has never been alone, so the concept of being left on her own, terrifies her. Noir Void Fear: Apocalyptic Future Reason: Noir's semblance is psychokinesis, which allows her to see future events. When she sees something bad, it scares her, but she can try and stop it happening. When she sees something so terrifying, like the future full of decay and death, is what scares her the most. Sky Breaker Fear: Containment Reason: Sky was raised in containment by her 'family', and it wasn't until years later that she managed to escape, but the confusion of the outside world and her fear of her family led her to accidentally commit mass murder. She is terrified of being contained, not being able to see the Sky, and being locked in a cell with Hecate is her only comfort. Ultra Mega Fear: Ozpin Reason: Ultra is a near immortal being, who cannot be killed by any type of conventional weapon or natural occurrence. If he were to go evil (again), no hunter or huntress could stop him. However, Ultra is afraid of what Ozpin can do, because he doesn't know what Ozpin can do. This both leads Ultra to fear and respect Ozpin, and Ozpin is one of the only people who has any authority over Ultra. Vanessa Hazel Fear: Spiders (Arachnophobia) Reason: When she was a child, she fell from a tree and destroyed a spider nest, which unleashed hundreds of spiders onto her. The sheer shock of the moment put her into shock, which took a couple of days to recover from, she still has recurring nightmares about that day and is petrified of spiders in any shape or form. Willow Rosalba Anderson Fear: Reginald Gordon Reason: Willow and her brother, Peter, volunteered for genetic experimentation, which turned them both into Inhumans. However, the procedures were borderline torturous, and she grew a large fear and hatred of Reginald due to what he did to her. Even after they became situational allies, Willow still holds her fears for Reginald, as what he has done cannot be undone. Xerxes the Bane Fear: Dishonour Reason: Xerxes is part of a noble tribe, and when she was locked in prison for stealing souls, the thing she feared was not being able to get back. Xerxes also fears death, not the concept of actually dying, but the idea of an unheroic death. Both of which would bring dishonour to her clan.